Bound to Happen
by AlternativePunk
Summary: WINNER of The Kid Contest: A series of sweet snapshots detailing Edward and Bella’s journey through childhood as they try to find themselves in the mess that was their town - and, ultimately, how they fell in love.


**A/N: Hello, readers.**

**The Kid Contest**

_**Title Of Entry:**_** Bound To Happen**

_**Penname: **_**AlternativePunk**

_**Word Count: **_**9,924**

_**Genre: **_**Romance**_**/**_**Friendship**

**Summary: My entry for The Kid Contest: A series of sweet snapshots detailing Edward and Bella's journey through childhood as they try to find themselves in the mess that was their town. **

**Disclaimer: Rights go to Stephenie Meyers. **

**I hope you enjoy. I had a wonderful time writing this – took me a couple weeks to think of all the memories. These memories were taken directly from my childhood, each memory corresponding to each age. Although I did make up the last three years as I am still 14. **

**So please, enjoy reading about Bella and Edward's sweet childhoods – and ultimately, read about my own. **

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

Bound to Happen

* * *

…_.You are young and so am I and this is wrong, but who am I to judge? You feel like heaven when we touch, I guess for me this is enough…._

**3**

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Renee exclaimed, picking up her daughter from the pile of mush and grime she had found her in. "What on _earth _are you doing in there?"

Bella looked at her mother questioningly, her caramel doe-eyes twinkling with amusement and confusion. "Mama?"

"Oh, sweetie, you _just_ took a bath!" She scolded, snuggling closer to her daughter, completely oblivious to the thick layer of slosh staining her white dress. Renee laughed playfully. "I know how much you love taking baths! How about we go inside and we get you cleaned up?"

Bella nodded fervently. The draft outside was making the hairs on her neck stand. "Cold." She drawled, her tongue rolling uncomfortably at the word.

Renee smiled lovingly. "Mama's friend is coming over today. We don't want to be messy when they come over!" She checked her watch quickly. Thirty minutes before Elizabeth was scheduled to arrive. She walked into their homey living room, the wallpapers painted an exuberant color – bright orange. Every room had a different, psychedelic color – playing off Renee's jumpy personality. Pulling her daughter along with her, she moved to the bathtub in the bathroom downstairs. "And you were even wearing your new dress, Bella!" She smiled, pulling the dress off her daughter and placing her in the tub.

As she bathed her young daughter, she hummed the theme song of Dora the Explorer – Bella's favorite show. Bella nodded along, washing her arms and legs like she was a pro. Once Bella was clean, smelling like grapefruit and strawberry, Renee changed into another dress. She pulled a simple pair of overalls over her bouncy daughter, before setting her down in the living room. The doorbell rang, and Renee hurried to open the door. She opened it, beaming as she greeted Elizabeth.

"Liz! I'm so glad you could make it!"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world, Renee." She smiled amusedly, greeting her long-time best friend and neighbor. "And – unless you've forgotten – I come here almost every day."

Renee laughed. "Come in."

"I'm sorry, but my husband had to go to work early today, and my babysitter wasn't available. So, I brought little Edward with me. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not!" She closed the door behind her. "Edward is the cutest little thing. It's about time Bella met him. They'll get along fine, I'm sure. He is only a few months older than her, after all."

Renee glanced down, and found Edward's messy hair. He was gripping his mother's legs fiercely, refusing to let go.

"Baby," Elizabeth cooed, bending down and smiling at her son. "Do you want to go play with Bella?"

He shook his head wildly, clinging on to her harder.

"Bella really wants to meet you!" Renee chirped.

He shook his head harder, his eyes darting to the pretty girl sitting on the couch. "Scary." He mumbled. The two adults laughed, and Elizabeth picked up her son. "Home?" He prompted hopefully.

"We just got here, baby." She smiled. She carried Edward to the couch, placing him to sit next to Bella. "Now, you two be good, okay? Mommy and her friend are going to the kitchen to have a chat. Don't be naughty okay? Remember what daddy taught you."

Edward nodded a little.

Renee and Elizabeth walked to the kitchen, sitting around the rounded table. They chatted about the littlest things as they always did, casting a sideway look to their kids sitting stiffly on the couch.

"Ed?" Bella asked, turning and beaming at Edward. There hadn't been a time where Bella wasn't willing to make the first move.

Edward stiffened immediately, and turned in the other direction. He crossed his arms and exhaled loudly.

"Ed?" She persisted, shaking his shoulders. "See me? Listen?" She got no response. "Mad." She plopped back on the couch, crossing her arms, her eyes narrowed. "Ed mean."

Edward glared at her. "Be-lla mean." He said earnestly.

"Mean-er."

"Mean-er-er"

Bella was frustrated. "Quiet." She huffed and ignored him.

Edward raised his little eyebrows at the fuming girl. A hint of a smile danced on his lips. Her face was scrunched up with frustration, her small arms crossed, wrinkles erupting on the surface of her overalls. "

"Bel-la?" He reached out for her. "Play?"

Bella had a two second rebound rate. She turned back excitedly. Edward bit back a laugh that threatened to spill from his lips. She held her hand out, and Edward took it timidly. She was grinning wildly.

"Follow!" She sang, pulling the shy Edward beside her. Together, they battled their way up the stairs, pushing the fur balls and trucks out of the way. Edward was tempted to pocket one of the Tonka trucks, but he was too distracted by the bubbly girl in front of him to snag one. Once they'd conquered the steep stairs, they clawed their ways to Bella's room. It had an array of oversized stuffed dolls. Edward raised an eyebrow. He really didn't want to play with dolls. That was what _girls_ would do, not boys!

"Dolls?" He said tentatively, distaste evident in his voice.

Bella laughed musically and shook her head. She crawled – she could walk but she couldn't quite _run_ yet – towards the mountain of dolls in the corner of the room. She threw them behind her, one by one, and brandished her secret collection of robots and transformers.

She beamed as she showed them to Edward, and they spent the day manipulating her toys to do their bidding. Bella squealed as Megatron whipped out his guns. She ran to cower behind her teddy bear.

Edward's green eyes followed her as she ran behind the bear. He was smiling just a little bit. He crawled towards the teddy, and pushed it aside. Scared brown eyes met his own as he offered his hand to help her. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

And together, they crawled back to the center of the room, trying to shield their world from the destruction, with the help of their trusty autobots. When their eyes met, Bella would burst into giggles while Edward just looked at her, perfectly content with watching her.

* * *

…_..Here's a song for the one who stole my heart and ran so far that cupid couldn't catch her. Here's a song for the kid who aims so high, he shot her down…._

**4**

"She's been feeling down, lately." Renee replied, frowning as she told Liz about Bella's attitude. "She's crying constantly and she can never sit still. I thought she went through that phase already! I didn't know they could repeat."

"Oh, don't worry about it Ree." Liz patted her shoulder. "I'm sure it'll pass. Edward was never the type to cry – I think he's cried _once_ since he was born. He's a miracle."

Renee glanced at the two children playing in the playground. Bella had her hands buried in the sand, while Edward was busy digging a deep hole. She was giggling, her eyes wide with amusement, and Renee smiled at the look of happiness on her daughter's pretty face. Edward was too focused on his hole to notice anything else. Surrounding them were plastic buckets and shovels in an array of different colors.

"I don't know what I'm going to do, Liz." Renee sighed, watching her daughter bury her hands deeper. "It's getting harder and harder to talk to her now. When I ask her politely, just a gentle _Bella, please take a bath now_, she'll just turn her back and keep playing. But if I raise my voice even the slightest bit, she bursts into tears!"

Liz smiled. "She's five, Ree. What can we do? We were probably like that when we were kids." She watched her best friend's daughter playing in the sand. "She's growing up so fast. She has the nicest eyes I've ever seen – she's going to be a heartbreaker that one. I'm sure Edward's noticing it too!"

"Wouldn't it be the funniest thing if they ended up together?" Renee laughed. "Charlie is always saying they're spending too much time together."

"Edward Sr. is the same way." Elizabeth laughed, remembering that conversation. "But he's always joking about the two of them, growing up and falling love."

"Whenever Charlie says that, I just smile and roll my eyes." Renee winked. "It's a bit clichéd don't you think?"

"But can you blame them for thinking it?" She gazed at her song concentrated on the hole he was digging.

Renee had nothing to say.

Bella tried to pull her hand from under the pile of sand, but failed. An annoyed groan fell from her lips. She creased her forehead as she pulled her hands even harder. She stood up, and put all her energy into pulling her hands out from under the sand.

Edward's eyes were trained on his hole in the sand, as if it was the only thing that existed.

With one last, desperate pull Bella's hand was free of the sand. The force of her pull threw her backwards, and she landed awkwardly on her elbow.

Renee's motherly instincts flew into overdrive, and she made an attempt to throw herself at her daughter. But Edward had beaten her to it.

He abandoned his hole, kicking sand into it as he ran towards where Bella had landed. His eyes were trained on her, and her alone, completely forgetting about what he had been working on. He crouched down next to Bella, examining her elbow. It was bent awkwardly to the side, and Edward's eyebrows were knit in confusion.

Bella was hiccupping, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her lips were trembling as she moaned, stopping only to catch her breath. She tried to lift her elbow, but it hurt too much, and she could barely control her body enough to blink back her tears.

"Bel-la?" Edward whispered.

Renee balked as she watched Edward lift her daughter's elbow slowly, bracing her. He hoisted her up, pulling an arm around her shoulders, making sure to keep her elbow bent. His face was grim and unmoving. He turned to glance at Bella, who met his gaze. They stopped for a second, and Bella's trembling lips stilled.

She stared at him, her eyes never wavering. She drew in a breath, and bit her lip.

Renee's eyes widened as she realized Bella had stopped crying.

"See." Elizabeth mused. "I told you it would pass. She just needed a little help."

* * *

……_..You are young and I am scared, you're wise beyond your years, but I don't care. And I can feel your heartbeat, you know exactly where to take me……_

**5**

Bella gripped her mom's legs fiercely, her eyes trained on the gaudy pink doors of the preschool.

"Sweetie, everyone goes to school." Renee cooed. "It's your turn now."

"Ed?" She whispered, her voice hopeful. "Here?"

"No, honey." Renee sighed. She was hoping this wouldn't come up. "Edward was put into a different preschool – his daddy wanted him to have a taste of a different crowd."

Bella broke down, crumbling, letting go of her mother's leg. "I want Ed!" She wailed.

"I'm sorry, honey, but I can't do anything about it. It wasn't my decision. If I could choose for you, I'd bring you to that school too, but daddy wants you to study here." Renee frowned. It was impossible to reason with Charlie.

Bella slouched. Renee sighed heavily, and carried her daughter into the school – and she knew immediately that she was ruining her daughter's first impression to the teachers. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Applebee, but Bella is a bit distraught. We just recently found out that her best friend isn't attending the same school, so she's a little frightened."

The middle-aged teacher nodded knowingly. "That happens a lot. Don't worry, Mrs. Swan, your daughter is in good hands."

Renee smiled and pried her daughter's hands off of her shoulders and set her down. Bella cast one last, longing look in her mom's direction before the door was closed. She spent the entire class playing with the blocks in the corner, and manipulating the clay to do her bidding. At snack time, she left for the playground with the rest of the kids.

Bella bounded down the steps and moved immediately to the swings. She was in perfect solitude when she heard a soft, "Bell!"

She whipped around, her hair hitting her on the face like a swift slap. "Ed!" She screeched, hurling herself off the swings. It hurt her knees, but she didn't care. She caught sight of the bronze haired boy waving stiffly beyond the fence around her preschool. Bella ran to the fence, and they were both too short to reach the top of the fence. In fact, they were barely a quarter of the height of the fence.

"Hi." He whispered softly, curling his fingers on the metal fence. His eyes watched her carefully, like they always did.

"Hi." She whispered back, linking her fingers with him. They stayed there, not saying a word, not moving an inch, until the warning bell rang from her preschool, followed a few seconds later by the bell at his preschool.

Quietly, they released their interlocked fingers and smiled briefly from each other before leaving to their separate schools.

And that was how they spent every recess, connected by three fingers, separated by that one metal fence.

* * *

…_..Let's burn our dreams into the skyline, tattoo our sweat in tears, forever you and I. Hold your breath till we cross the sundown. This is the moment time is racing slow it down….._

**6**

"How's school, Bella?" Renee asked, watching her daughter color in the designated shapes on her paper. She squatted next to where she was working, complimenting every time she stayed in the line.

"S'okay." She mumbled, switching to a green crayon.

"Is the work hard?"

"Yup. Sometimes. I don't know."

"Do you like your friends?"

"S'okay." She said. She missed the shape completely, and ended up coloring the table.

"Oh, Bella! You have to learn how to be neater." Renee exclaimed, snatching the crayons from her daughter.

Bella frowned. "Sorry." She abandoned her work and wobbled towards the couch. Renee went to sit next to her. There was a look on her daughter's face that she couldn't understand. "School is good." She murmured, but there was a flash in her eyes, like she was hiding something.

"Are you lying to me, sweetie? Don't you like your school?"

"S'okay."

"I need you to give me a straight answer, young lady." She said seriously. "Don't you like your new school?"

She mumbled something under her breath.

"What?"

"The people are mean." She murmured a little more clearly.

"How?" Renee's eyebrows shot up. "How are they mean to you?"

"There's boy in class." She muttered. She'd been learning how to speak in complete sentences since she was five. She was quite the talkative little girl. "He always pushes me."

"Do your teachers know about this?"

"Yup." She frowned. "They think I lie."

"Are you?"

"No!" She said, horrified. "He is Blaise. He's so mean."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, s'okay. It's already fixed."

Renee blinked. "I thought the teachers didn't believe you…."

"Not teachers."

"Then, who?"

Her eyes shined. "Ed."

"Edward? But he doesn't go to your preschool."

"We talk always." She bubbled. "At snack time. I tell him problems. He knows about Blaise."

"How do you guys meet at snack time?"

"He goes to school near me." She said. "I see him through fence. We talk."

"What did he do about Blaise?" Renee asked, baffled by this new information. Why wasn't she notified?'

"Talk to him." She beamed. "Ed is more big. Blaise cried 'cause he scared. And then teacher take Blaise away, and then take Ed away, but Ed is smiling at me. He does this to his eyes." She winked. "Really fun."

"So, Edward saved you?" Renee suddenly felt a large sum of gratitude for Edward's friendship with Bella.

She nodded fervently, jumping of the couch and returning to her coloring book. "Ed save me." She colored the circle perfectly. "He always save me."

* * *

…_.With you and no one else could never mean half as much to me as you do now. Together we'll move on just don't turn around, let the walls break down…._

**7**

Edward covered his eyes with both hands, spinning around on the spot. He counted slowly to ten, before removing his small hands. They were playing hide and seek – Bella, Emmett, Rosalie, and her cousin Jasper.

But it was really only Bella and Edward playing. Rosalie was worried about dirtying her pretty new dress, and Emmett was fighting with Jasper over some gum. When Edward opened his eyes, he spotted the three of them right away.

But Bella was nowhere to be seen.

He got down on his knees and pressed his ears to the tiles. He peered across the hallway, his eyes dancing with curiosity.

And then it went quiet.

Rosalie turned slightly, quirking one eyebrow, and Emmett stopped mid shove. Jasper grabbed the gum and chomped.

Edward cocked his head to the side. He could hear the soft whimper from the cabinet in the kitchen. He marched right through Emmett and Jasper's brawl, his eyes trained on the slightly opened wooden cabinets.

He pulled the cabinet doors with one swift tug, and it fell open, revealing a shaking Bella, face buried in her hands.

"Bella?" He whispered softly, curling his fingers across his palm and pulling it away from her face.

Bella whimpered, wiping her eyes. "It got so dark." She murmured. "I got scared. I thought you wouldn't find me."

Edward smiled the tiniest bit. "Don't be silly." His eyes locked with hers. "I always find you."

* * *

…_Happiness is a firecracker sitting on my headboard, happiness was never mine to hold. Careful child, light the fuse and get away, 'cause happiness throws a shower of sparks…_

**8**

Bella loved talking with her friends at her elementary school, and now that they'd finally convinced their parents, Edward was going to the same school as her.

He was nervous. Each person had to go up in front of the whole class and tell them what they thought happiness was.

The teacher started. "Happiness for me is being able to teach all of you."

The kids giggled and smiled at their young teacher.

"Who's next?"

Rosalie's hand shot up, and the teacher nodded encouragingly. She walked to the front of the room and beamed to the class. "Happiness for me is talking to Bella when she comes to my house."

Bella cheered, and the rest of the class clapped.

Bella bounded up to the front of the class. "Happiness for me is sleeping over at my best friends' houses."

After more cheers, Emmett went up. "Happiness for me is fighting with Jasper."

Everyone laughed, but the teacher glared at him sternly, but Emmett ignored her and high-fived Jasper who was sitting in the front row. He stood up and walked to the front.

"Happiness for me is pulling Rosalie's hair." He grinned cheekily, and the teacher glared at him as well. Jasper shrugged and Emmett clapped him on the shoulder, hooting his name. Bella and Rosalie shared a look. They were quite the rowdy bunch.

The four of them looked at Edward expectantly, and Edward almost crawled away. He didn't want to be friends with the four most confident kids when he wasn't confident at all. Tentatively, under their commanding stares, he walked to the front of the class.

He swallowed, hard. He could barely breathe. He glanced at the teacher, and she gestured encouragingly. He met Bella's eyes and she grinned.

He gulped. "Happiness is a brown cinnamon flavored pop tart."

* * *

…_Wish I could hold you up, in my arms. Keep you safe and sound from any harm. I can't seem to function from this far away, and ever little moment looks so dull, without your color in my day…_

**9**

"Happy birthday!" The entire class screamed as Edward blew out the candles of the cake the teacher had brought in just for him. Someone from behind him – he couldn't quite see who it was – pushed him face first into the cake, leaving a mess of frosting on his face. He blinked, bits of cake clinging to his long eyelashes.

Everyone laughed, and Edward joined in. He started joking around with Emmett and Jasper, mingling with the crowd like a pro. Bella bounded next to him and smiled brightly at him, laughing at the cake on his face.

She stayed by his side, leaving Rosalie to talk to the other girls, as Edward chatted with the guys of the class.

"Did you see that new video game?" Tyler asked, gesturing with his hand. "It's awesome!"

"Yeah! My mom bought it for me yesterday." Eric said, beaming. "It's the best thing I've ever seen!"

Edward laughed along with them, and they gushed about how incredible the new grand theft auto was. Glancing to his left, he noticed Bella's small frown, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He frowned too, because he was always sad to see her sad.

He smiled and pulled her to the corner of the room, abandoning his other friends. And just like that, they were back in their little world.

Rosalie looked around for her best friend, but she couldn't find her. She marched up to Emmett. "Do you know where Bella is?" She asked.

"Probably with Edward," he replied, munching on his cake.

Jasper cut in. "Check the reading section." He said. "I saw him take her there."

Rosalie quirked an eyebrow and nodded, leaving the two boys behind. She moved towards the reading section, that little square of carpet, and pulled her head beyond the shelf. She found Edward and Bella sitting across from each other, cake smeared across his cheeks and a dot of frosting on her nose and lips. They were speaking quietly, and Rosalie almost felt wrong for cutting into their moment.

She backed away slowly, not making a sound, and returned to the party. Forty minutes later, Bella and Edward appeared, faces smeared with cake and goofy grins on their faces, hands intertwined like they always were.

Rosalie just smiled.

* * *

…_I used to know you like the back of my hand, until today you held your place, now you're shifting like the sand. Your chest would heave with pride, if I was spoken of. Until tonight I never knew the difference between comfort and love…_

**10**

"Edward's sick." Elizabeth groaned, talking to Renee on the front porch. "I guess we have to cancel our plans to take our kids to the mall."

"Oh, that's awful, Liz. I'm sure Bella doesn't mind going home and fixing up her homework. I know she really wanted to see Edward today – doesn't she always – but she'll understand." She looked at her daughter. "Don't you?"

Bella nodded, but a pout was visible on her lips. "Why is Edward sick?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know. I think there was a flu going around in the soccer team, and he caught it. I keep telling him not to work too hard, but he never listens."

Bella grinned. "Can I see him?"

"You might catch it." Elizabeth said immediately. She always considered Bella her daughter, and she wasn't about to let her get sick!

"Yes, Bella. Please think about it – you don't want to get sick do you? Then you can't play at Rosalie's house on Wednesday."

Bella sighed heavily. "But mom, it's _Edward_."

Renee tried to look anywhere but at her daughter's eyes – they were large and pleading, and her determination dissolved when she caught sight of them. She exhaled. "Fine. But I'm going to be right downstairs, and the minute you feel even a little queasy you march right down those steps, young lady."

"Yes, mom." Bella said quickly, before rushing up the stairs. She bounded down the hallway and spotted the door decorated with car stickers and video game screen shots. She pushed it open.

"Mom, I'm not sick, can I please go now?" Edward's soft voice came from inside, followed by a loud sneeze.

Bella giggled and walked inside, closing the door behind her. She pulled up the chair in the corner of the room, and sat down, her legs on either side of the back of the seat. She used her arms as a pillow. "I heard you're sick, Edward."

He was as pale as his sheets and his lips were dry. "I'm not sick." He coughed.

She giggled. "Yes you are. I came up here to give you company."

"What happened in school today?" He asked.

"Well…" She inhaled before jumping into a story about how Jasper had stolen Rosalie's cookie at recess, and how Rosalie had decided to take matters into her own hands, and stuffed his shirt with wet sand. She babbled on and on, starting another story once the others ended.

Renee stealthily moved up the stairs and pushed the door open. She peered inside, and caught a glimpse of her daughter talking on and on, just like she always did. She smiled despite herself, and immediately realized that Bella might be bothering Edward, who must have had a pretty thin patience since he was ill. Her eyes flashed to him, and she shook her head.

Of course he wasn't bothered, she thought. He was perfectly content listening to her voice as she laughed and squealed. His eyes were twinkling with amusement.

When Elizabeth appeared next to Renee, she made room so she could see too.

"Should we let them stay?"

Elizabeth nodded, closing the door. "He likes it when she's there. She's not bothering him."

Three days later, Edward was in Bella's room, telling stories as she watched and listened from under her sheets, a thermometer between her lips.

Elizabeth sighed from Bella's door. "Should we leave them?"

Renee laughed, a sense of déjà vu clawing at her mind. "She likes having him around. He doesn't bother her. Let them stay."

She closed the door quietly and silently thanked the Lord for letting Bella have a friend like Edward.

* * *

…_.How does it feel when we got locked into a stare? Please don't come looking for me when I get lost in the mess of your hair. How do you feel when everything you've known gets thrown aside…_

**11**

"I can't do this." Edward murmured, sitting on the bench before the game. He was the striker for the soccer team, and the whole school had come out to watch them play. He was so nervous, he was almost shaking in his cleats.

Emmett elbowed him in the side. "Don't worry about it, dude." He grinned. He was the defender, and an incredible one at that. At the age of 11, Emmett was scarily tall and wide. "We're going to win this game."

Edward muttered something under his breath, and Jasper appeared, in bright yellow. "You're bright." Emmett commented.

"Goalie's wear different colors." He shrugged, plopping himself down next to Edward.

The coach bounded to the bench. "Okay, team. You ready?"

"Yeah." They mumbled, the loudest voice coming from Emmett who had pumped his fists in the air.

"I said, are you ready?" The coach yelled.

"Yeah…" They mumbled again.

The coach groaned. "Give me something you guys."

Emmett jumped up. "Come on you guys! We're the best team in Forks! We're going to win against this La Push team! We can do it! We have a great goalie, a great defender, a great striker…what can possibly go wrong?"

"Yeah!" Jasper jumped up, and though he wasn't as enthusiastic as Emmett was, he was just as excited. "Spirits up!"

"It's just a friendly game you guys, not the Olympics." The coach reminded, patting Emmett on the shoulder, pleasuring in his excitement. "Okay. Remember your positions, and play with your hearts. Now let's have some fun!"

Emmett yelled at the top of his lungs and they sprinted to the field. Edward was behind them all, jogging leisurely. His heart was beating fast enough.

He couldn't handle the pressure in this. If only he wasn't so nervous in front of all these people. If he didn't make a goal, everyone would hate him. If he didn't make a goal, everyone would blame it on him….if he didn't –

"EDWARD!" Came an excited screech. He was suddenly tackled from behind and he stumbled a little but caught himself before falling. He could smell that fresh strawberry shampoo he remembered at the same grape fruit soap that they shared.

He turned around. "Hey, Bell."

"You're going to do awesome!" She yelled, throwing her arms around him. "And I know it's technically illegal for me to come here and tackle you when the game is about to start, but I know how nervous you always get."

"Nervous? I'm not nervous." He muttered.

She beamed, and the smile was contagious. "Don't lie! I know you'll do great. I'll cheer for you in the bleachers. I'm even wearing our colors, and my mom let me paint my face!"

He smiled at her, fondly. "Go back to your mom before you get in trouble."

"I'm not going to get in—"

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, YOU GET BACK HERE NOW!" Renee's shrill, commanding voice came from the bleachers. "YOU'RE COMPROMISING EDWARD'S FOCUS!"

She cringed and Edward smiled. She gave him one last squeeze before running back to the bleachers, her hair flying behind her like a cape.

He watched her go, smiling, and for the first time in years he didn't have an ounce of fear in him.

Twenty minutes later, he scored a goal. Ten minutes after that, he scored another one.

And in the last four seconds, he scored again.

He was immediately jostled by the team, and they paraded him on their shoulders. He could see Bella's smiling face from the bleachers, and she winked. He laughed immediately, before heading into the locker room to change into some fresh clothes.

* * *

…_If your feet hurt from walking too much, then I will tend to them with a velvet touch. If your lungs just don't want to work today, then I'll perform a mouth to mouth, until you're okay…._

**12**

It was the school fair, and Edward and Bella had just finished riding the Ferris Wheel. Bella was normally terrified of heights, but Edward instructed her to close her eyes until they reached the top. By the time the wheel halted when they were at the highest point, Bella was too awed by the view to care about how high up she was.

She grabbed a handful of cotton candy and stuffed it in her mouth. She grabbed another handful and pushed it into Edward's mouth. They munched on it, savoring the sickly sweet taste.

They approached the stall that had a large banner that read "Wet a Friend!"

Bella dragged him in line. When they reached the front, the older student smiled and told them the instructions.

"You will stand in this hula hoop and you will stand in that hula hoop." Bella jumped into the pink hula hoop and Edward moved towards the blue hula hoop, placed a few feet away. "You'll play rock paper and scissors. Whoever wins gets to fill the bucket with water and throw it at your friend. If you're at the receiving end of the throw, you can't duck."

Bella nodded eagerly. They had five turns to do it.

"Rock paper scissors!" Bella yelled. Bella had rock and Edward had paper, and Edward grinned despite himself.

He dumped the pail in the plastic barrel of water, and aimed it at Bella's face. Bella was blinking rapidly, trying to cover herself. "You can't do that Bella," He teased.

She nodded, trying to remain strong. She was scared the water was going to be cold.

He didn't warn her. He threw it, but she was too quick. She ducked, even though she didn't really mean to.

"You ducked!" Edward accused.

"I didn't mean to, I promise! It was an accident! I just saw you ready to throw it and it's the first thing that came to my mind."

Edward glared playfully. "I think I get another shot free." He looked at the older student. He was laughing, and he nodded. "See."

"That's not in the rules!"

Edward ignored her and filled his bucket again. He turned to face her again. "You can't move or else I'll throw it even harder."

Bella grumbled, but stood stock still.

He aimed right at her face again, and threw it. The water slammed onto her chest, her neck, and her face like a bullet. Her mouth was wide open, her eyes closed.

Edward was laughing uncontrollably.

This continued for four more turns, and Bella only won the last one. She was soaked to the bone, and shivering to no end.

"This is my revenge, Edward." She said. Edward was completely dry, and wasn't scared at all. Bella had always had horrible aim. She would end up missing her only shot.

"Try me." He grinned.

She filled the pail and closed one eye. She pulled back and flung it with all her might. The water hit him like a wrecking ball. She was much stronger than he thought. He was about to compliment her, when she interrupted her.

"The bucket is still half full." She grinned sadistically. She pulled back and threw it with all the force she possessed in her body. She hurled it forward, harder than she ever had before.

Edward was about to protest when he was hit again. But it wasn't water that hit him. He was hit, square in the face by a metal pail. He was thrown back by the force of it. He landed on a rock that cut into his arm. "Ow." He muttered to himself.

Bella was on him in a flash. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen! I only meant to hit you with water – but the pail slid out of my hand and I didn't know what to –"

"Mm…" Edward muttered. His face was bright red and Bella stared at him, biting her lip. Going to this fair was a stupid idea. They shouldn't have come. Edward's eyes rolled into his head as he passed out.

Bella's scream could be heard from the other side of the field. Teachers came from all directions, running towards the fallen boy. "What happened?" One asked, urgently.

"I don't know!" Bella blinked back guilty tears. "We were playing this game, and I was throwing water on him, and suddenly the bucket flew out of my hand and then his eyes did this thing and now he won't wake up!" She was sobbing freely now.

"Bella, take a breath." The teacher placed a calming hand on her shoulder, but jerked it back. "Bella, you're freezing."

The water was so cold. She was so cold. She was shivering. "Edward...I hurt him! Mrs…I hurt him!" she said, before collapsing to the ground.

The last thing she saw was a teacher hovering over her.

When she woke up, Edward was standing over her, an icepack over his eye. He was frowning deeply, his eyes deep with concern.

"Bella?" He asked.

She shot up. "Are you okay? Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen! Edward, I'm so sorry!" She said over and over again.

"Bella," He pushed her down. "You're sick. Not just hurt, but sick. You were hit by too much water – and I'm so sorry. Just worry about yourself, okay. I'm fine."

"But –" She protested.

He shook his head. "Rest. Your dad came and carried you home. You're home now. Just sleep."

"I'm so sorry Edward."

He grinned. "I'm fine."

"I'm…soo…" Her eyes were growing heavy lidded. She fell asleep and Edward didn't move until she woke up.

* * *

…_I've sunken in the quicksand of love and I don't want you to rescue me, screw what my supposed friends think, it's obvious they reek of jealousy…_

**13**

He was giving her a piggy back ride through her house. She was so much smaller than him now. They had grown so much since they were little – he was almost five feet five and she was barely five feet. Renee watched them bounce around the house, and she thrived in the look of pure bliss on her daughter's face.

"Where are you guys going?" Renee asked, as Edward carried her out of the house.

"Don't know." Bella called behind her.

Renee wasn't sure if she could trust them to go to the right place.

"Maybe I should come with you guys." She began, tentatively.

"Don't worry Mrs. Swan." Edward said. "I'll take care of her."

Renee smiled knowingly, and let them leave. She heard Bella's faint voice just before she closed the door.

_He always does_.

* * *

…_Fade in, start the scene. Enter beautiful girl but things are not what they seem, as we stand at the edge of the world…_

**14**

"Come on, mom, we can't be late." Edward pulled his mom into the auditorium. This was all Bella had been talking about for the past two months. She loved singing more than anything in the world, and Bella so wanted Edward to see her.

_I'd love for you to come see it. Actually, no. You have to come, okay? Promise me. Please!_

And he had said yes, and now, they were ten minutes late. He pushed her into the brightly lit auditorium. "Mom, come on! We can't be late!"

Elizabeth was busy mingling with a few of the teachers outside, so Edward abandoned her and sprinted into the room. He ran to the empty seat near the stage. He plopped himself into the seat, leaning forward to catch a better glimpse of her.

She wore an elaborate dress and a thin layer of makeup. She was in the middle of belting out the first verse of the song, and her eyes were sad, and her voice held no emotion. Her friends looked at her curiously – she was awfully down even though she doing what she loved.

Her eyes were searching the crowd as she looked for Edward's face, before her gaze fell on the bronze haired boy staring at her intently.

Her eyes lit up, a smile bursting on her face, and her voice was bubbly and loud and incredibly passionate. She sang proudly, her eyes never wavering from his face. He had a smile on his face that only she could bring out of him.

At the end of her song, the audience clapped but Edward stayed silent, his eyes for her and only her.

* * *

…_If there's one thing I've learned, it's that we never feel the heat until we get burned. But we try so hard not to die, sometimes we forget to appreciate life…._

**15**

She was growing tired.

Charlie and Renee started fighting constantly. So Bella started sneaking out.

She would pull the window of her room open. There was a tall, blooming tree right next to her room, a branch outstretched, nearly touching her window. She would hop on it almost every night she heard their voices, and she would shimmy down the tree, and run as fast and as quietly as she could towards the house across the street.

She would press ears to her mother's door, and listened to her sob into her pillow. There were days where she would only cry, and other days when the radio was too loud to hear anything else. There were sleepless nights when she would hear her father's screams and her mother's wails as she pounded on the wall. She would press the pillows to her ears, trying to drown out all the sound, but the thought that the sounds existed at all was enough to break her.

Edward always had his window open. He, too, had a tree outside his room. He always expected her to come. He always wanted to see her.

It was a Tuesday night when Bella heard her father's fist against the wall, and Renee's cry to keep quiet. She quietly pulled the sheets off her body, and placed her pillow underneath her sheets so it looked like she was still in her room if they checked.

Pulling her window open, she crouched under the window and closed it behind her, swinging her legs over the branch. She shimmied down, and landed on the grass. She darted towards the plain white house across the street and climbed the tree that she always did.

Edward was on his bed, reading a book.

"Bella?" He whispered, frowning a little as he watched her climb in the room. "You okay?"

She shrugged. "The usual. Mind if I crash here tonight?"

"You don't even have to ask, Bell."

She smiled. "Do you want to do something?"

"Like what?" He marked his place in his book and gestured for her to get on the bed. She nodded and plopped down next to him. Lying down, she examined his face carefully. Her hair was spread out beneath her, like a lion's mane.

"I don't know. I don't want to stay in, that's for sure. I'm in the mood to do something. It was awful in my room. I need to get out."

His eyes flashed. It was normally Bella who came up with the crazy plans, but it was his night tonight. "Let's go somewhere."

Twenty minutes later, they were jogging down the road. Bella recognized the road in the back of her mind, but she couldn't quite pinpoint when she'd been there.

"Edward, where are we going?" She asked. He grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him.

"You'll see." He grinned. "Have you ever jumped a fence?" He asked.

"No."

Edward grinned. "I'll help you."

He ran through the grass, Bella close behind. There was a long metal fence surrounding the field. And Bella knew where they were.

"Our preschool." She murmured, and his eyes shined wickedly. "It's _the_ fence."

He smiled. "You remember."

"Of course I do."

They were by the fence by then. He was nearly taller than it already, so it didn't take much effort to pull himself up. He crawled up, and swung one leg over it, before landing on the other side. He smiled, his eyes shining with amusement.

"I can't do that." She mumbled staring up at the fence. "It's too high."

He curled his fingers on the rings of the metal fence, just like they had so many years before. She linked her fingers with him. "Yes you can. You just need a little help."

He smiled. Bella placed her petite hands on the top of the metal fence, and Edward laughed encouragingly. She pushed with all her strength and threw her leg over the fence. She hopped off the other side, and heard a loud _rip_.

Her face went red. "I think I just tore my pants."

He barked a laugh of surprise. "Come here."

She looked at her pant leg and noticed that it was, indeed, torn. "These were my favorite pajamas." She whined.

"But it was worth it, wasn't it? So much time has passed since we were last here." Edward grinned. "When we were kids, we were too small, so we met in the middle. And now, we're old enough to meet on the other side." She smiled at the memories of when they needed to stand on their tip-toes to reach the middle of the fence.

"That was so long ago." She murmured. "I can't believe so many years have passed." He wrapped his palm around her small hands. He pulled her towards a tree with a wide trunk, with a thick shade of bright green leaves.

"I didn't think we'd ever come back here." She said softly. "Sometimes, I wish we could go back to that time. You know? Back when our parents were just our parents, and we didn't' need to worry about anything other than growing up?"

He chuckled, sitting down, his back leaning against the tree. He gestured subtly, and she took the invitation, settling in his arms, her head set comfortably against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat, beating hard against his chest. She could sense the urgency in the sound, and when he opened his lips slightly she could feel the slight tremble in his voice. "You know, sometimes." He murmured. "We can't keep looking back." A hint of a smile touched his features. "Sometimes, we have to stop thinking about what used to be." He lifted her chin, and she knew what was about to happen. She angled her face and he titled his own, before whispering wistfully, almost lovingly. "And start thinking about what could be."

His lips met hers in a fiery passion, moving in sync. Her eyes closed as she kissed the boy she'd been in love with since she was five years old. He cupped her cheeks with his hands, tilting her head slightly and he kissed her fully.

That night in the field was so surreal. It was like they were finally being who they were meant to be, with the knowledge that it wouldn't last. In the morning, when reality finally set in, they'd be back to their usual self, watching as the loose ends that tied their families together disappeared.

They stayed there the entire night, wrapped in each other, never thinking of what waited for them at home. They had each other, and that was all they needed. That's all they ever really needed.

* * *

…_There's a part in everyday, where I lie to myself and say that it's okay. 'Cause if I don't I think I'll go insane, but the truth is, I only have myself to blame…._

**16**

It'd been a while since he'd been so emotionally drained. His father and his mother were beginning to fight and almost as explosively as Bella's parents were. He started to believe that love didn't exist. How could you love someone, and yet, fight with them every second of the day?

He had nowhere to go. He wanted to go to Bella's house, but she was suffering just as much as he was. She didn't have anywhere to go. If she stayed home, she'd hear her parent's screaming. If she went to Edward's house, she'd hear his parents fighting.

So they went to the only place they could think of – their preschool. They'd jump the fence every night and spend the nights there, before sneaking back home at dawn. The janitor found them one night, but he thought they were just two kids who needed to get away, so he let them be.

It was getting worse every day. His father had moved to sleeping on the couch every night. Charlie had left some nights and didn't come back for a few days. Their moms were so tired. So sick of it. But they wanted to stay strong for their kids. And their kids were good at faking happiness.

They planned a night to get away. A night for just the two of them, away from their parents, away from all the noise. They'd meet at eight o'clock at the preschool, and they'd spend the night there. They'd stay there all night, never once thinking of what they were about to go home to.

Bella packed a small knapsack with a couple things before launching herself out the window. She crept off their lawn and darted through the streets and hopped the fence that surrounded their neighborhood. She looked around for any cars, before running, without stopping, for the preschool.

Edward was leaning on the other side of the metal fence once she got there.

She threw her bag over the fence, and jumped over it. Edward grabbed her bag, and they both moved towards that shady tree in the middle of the playground, just across the swing set.

They settled in the same position they always did; him against the tree, and her close enough that he could smell her shampoo.

"How's it at your house?" She whispered, playing with his fingers.

He grimaced. "It's getting worse." He mumbled. "You?"

"My dad can't even _look_ at me anymore." She murmured, her muscles tightening. "I look too much like my mom."

He leaned down to give her a swift, chaste kiss before frowning. "Your dad actually does that? That's not right."

She chuckled, the thin vibration sending a shiver up his spine. "Is anything right?"

He pressed his nose to her hair. "How did things turn so awful?"

"Honestly? I don't remember. It just started." She said. "It's like, one day…it was pure bliss. We talked and we laughed, and the next day, all I can hear are them screaming. And then you – your parents – they start too. It's all falling apart."

He stroked her arm. "Don't get too down, Bell." He tried to smile. "It'll get better. It has to."

"Why do parents have to stop being parents and…actually start being _people_?" She grumbled.

He chuckled. "I guess it's life right?" He slammed his head against the trunk of the tree. "I want things back the way they used to be. God. I was never this miserable thinking about going home. I never thought I'd be scared of going home. I haven't been _this_ …this…_mad_ in a long time."

Her eyes lit up, and he looked at her curiously. She was smiling, her eyes twinkling like the stars.

"Is my misery amusing to you?" He asked.

She shook her head, and searched in her knapsack. He groaned inwardly from the sudden loss of warmth from her body. She pulled it onto her lap, and smiled up at him, shifting back into her original position in his arms.

"I can't believe you're laughing." He mumbled, nuzzling her neck. "I'm so emotionally _drained_. I don't think I've ever been this tired. This sad…this angry…this _scared_. Sometimes, when I'm around my parents, and when you're not there…" He sighed. "I don't think I even remember what happiness is like anymore."

She smiled up at him. "Don't worry." She pulled out a brown cinnamon flavored pop tart from her bag. "I brought happiness with me."

_While you were sleeping I figured out everything. I was constructed for you, and you were molded for me. Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins. You shine so bright, it's insane…you put the sun to shame.

* * *

_

**A/N: I've never tried this before, so if I failed miserably, please tell me. I'd love to hear feedback. I'm not going to lie, I shed a few tears writing this, being reminded of an abundance of the memories I've had. There are only a few memories that I, personally, did not have, and these memories were based completely on stories retold to me from my life-long friends.  
**

**If you have a cute or sweet, or even a heartbreaking memory you would like to share, don't hesitate from reviewing with it. It's a chance to share what you know. **

**I loved writing this. I hope you love reading this. **

**-Kim**

**Number of Pages: 22**

**Number of Words: 9,924  
**

**Completed: Yes**

**Edited: Yes**


End file.
